K.C.
"KC! Now this is a guy who knows absolutely nothing about making decisions! And why? It's because KC lives by his wits day and day. Don't you, KC?" ''- Bray (while inebriated) of KC '''KC' (real name spelled Casey) is one of the members of the Mallrats. KC was a cunning thief who invaded Phoenix Mall to be caught stealing. As the Mallrats were about to punish him, Lex however opted for him to stay and become a Mallrat as his scamming ways could prove useful. While KC mostly does bad things as Lex's right hand man, he has remained loyal to the tribe. When The Chosen take over, KC successfully managed to trick The Guardian into thinking that he had seen Zoot. Thus he became The Guardian's Oracle to the advantage of the Mallrats, who were put to slave labour. KC was a leading factor in defeating The Chosen when he came up with the idea for Bray to dress up as Zoot in order to confuse The Guardian. When the Technos invade the city in Series 4, KC was one of the handful of Mallrats to be captured and shipped off via plane. He is currently a captive of an unknown tribe alongside fellow Mallrat, Alice. History KC entered the Mall as a petty thief, cunning, sweet faced and streetwise. He became a Mallrat mainly because Lex took a shine to his cunning ways and saw potential in him as a protege of sorts. Throughout the first season KC learned a lot from Lex and proved himself to be a worthy scam artist, which came in useful to help get everyone out of difficult situations. His real name is actually Casey but because of his lack of education, he thought his name was spelt 'KC'. He also became a good friend with the other younger members of the Tribe, Patsy and Cloe. Also in series 1, he proved his worth to the tribe when he saved Zandra from being raped by the evil Top Hat. In Series 2, he continued his scams as the marketplace started up. Always Lex's right hand man for such jobs. He also tried to help Lex by gaining the formula for the Antidote but left a gas bottle turned on in the lab causing an explosion, almost killing Tai San. Despite his bad ways KC has always stayed loyal to the tribe and gotten them out of more than a few scrapes. When things started getting rough in Season Three he talked his way into becoming the Guardian's Oracle whilst at the same time, gained himself access to the outside world where he could continue his scamming ways. It was KC who came up the idea of Bray dressing up as Zoot in order to stop the Guardian. No one has ever really gained KC's interest amongst the tribe. But when May was feeling down, KC developed a small crush on her although she only ever saw him as a sweet little kid. He also developed a crush on Cloe when she returned at the end of series three, but again the interest was not returned. At the beginning of Series 4, KC along with Andy and Tally go to the airstrip to see the planes which are appearing over the city. None of them are seen again as they are presumed captured by the Technos and taken to camps. At the end of Series 5, K.C is seen locked up in a cage with Alice and The Guardian. He tells Alice that he saw Bray in one of the camps he had been in, before Bray was shipped off to another location. In The Tribe: A New Dawn, Images were shown of Ryan, Patsy, Paul, Alice, KC and Danni to Tai-San. Possibly hinting that they are captives of The Collective. Category:Males Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Characters Category:Season 6